Recent use and projected development of very high energy heavy-ion beams for the treatment of deep-seated cancer tumors has made it desirable to investigate the processes of energy deposition and dissipation by such beams in DNA. It is proposed to monitor such processes by luminescence spectroscopy. Thin films of DNA, prepared under conditions of controlled water and electrolyte content and hence having known structure, will be exposed to HZE pulsed beams at the Bevalac facility (LBL, Berkeley). A transportable apparatus is described which will allow the collection of luminescence spectra and monitoring data in digital form on site; the raw data will be processed later at OSU Radiation Center, Corvallis. Spectra will be collected both during and post excitation, and signal accumulation techniques will allow the detection of very weak emissions. The irradiated samples will also be investigated for thermoluminescence, lyoluminescence and the presence of fluorescent end products. Beam-simulation studies with chopped 200 kV X-rays at OSU will also extend the range of LET and allow investigation of the 'direct effect.' The project will later extend to internal excitation.